


tutto iniziò così, quando sette storie si incrociarono

by Irina_Yermolayeva



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 14:49:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irina_Yermolayeva/pseuds/Irina_Yermolayeva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tutto iniziò così, quando sette storie si incrociarono</p>
            </blockquote>





	tutto iniziò così, quando sette storie si incrociarono

Tutto iniziò così, quando sette storie si incrociarono

Tutto iniziò così, quando sette storie si incrociarono:  
un uomo di metallo, in una notte di fulmini, incontrò un capitano ad una festa dove un falco giocava a freccette e un uomo verde beveva servito da una vedova nera, dietro di lei appesa stava una testa di capra imbalsamata.  
ops... forse non era proprio così... riproviamo.

Tutto iniziò così, quando sette storie si incrociarono:  
lampi e tuoni saettavano nel cielo.  
Un uomo di metallo entrò in un locale chiamato la vedova nera dove le luci erano verdi.  
Al bancone un capitano veniva servito da un uomo con la testa di falco che aveva con se una capra che mangiava.  
Ops... c’è qualcosa che non va... riproviamo.

Tutto iniziò così, quando sette storie si incrociarono:  
una capra di metallo entrò in un locale chiamato il fulmine all’interno un capitano serviva un falco, una vedova nera e uno strano essere verde.  
Ops... non mi convince... riproviamo.

Tutto iniziò così, quando sette storie si incrociarono:  
un uomo di metallo e un capitano entrarono in un locale chiamato la capra fulminata dove un falco volava libero e un uomo verde dava la caccia ad una vedova nera.  
Ops... non ci riesco... riproviamo.

Tutto iniziò così, quando sette storie si incrociarono:  
un capitano entrò in un locale di metallo dove una capra verde dava da bere ad un fulmine e dove un falco cercava di uccidere una vedova nera.  
Ops... non va mica bene... riproviamo.

Tutto iniziò così, quando sette storie si incrociarono:  
un fulmine verde, in una notte di metallo, entrò in un locale dove un capitano serviva da bere ad una vedova nera, ad una capra e un falco.  
Ops... non mi quadra... riproviamo.

Tutto iniziò così, quando sette storie si incrociarono:  
una vedova nera con un falco ferito entrò in un locale dove un uomo di metallo verde lanciava fulmini contro un capitano che voleva essere servito da una capra.  
Ops... ma perché non ci riesco... riproviamo.

Tutto iniziò così, quando sette storie si incrociarono:  
un falco, con una vedova nera tra le zampe, planò sul bancone di un locale verde che si chiamava il fulmine dove un capitano e un uomo di metallo giocavano a freccette sulla testa di una capra imbalsamata.  
Ops... non torna mica... riproviamo.

Tutto iniziò così, quando sette storie si incrociarono:  
una capra che lanciava fulmini entrò in un locale che si chiamava il falco dove un uomo di metallo giocava con un uomo verde che ordinò una vedova nera al capitano.  
Ops... non va non va... e vabbè.... sarà per la prossima volta!


End file.
